I Found You
by Gleekin BS
Summary: Santana, like any other teenager, found love in high school, but being the school's nerd she always thought she didn't stand a chance. But what happens when she gets a second chance? Will she finally tell the girl of her dreams what she feels or will she just hide behind the disguise of a secret admirer? One-shot!


**A/N: I had this idea in my head for awhile now, I don't know if it's good or not but here it is. :) I've never written a one-shot before so… don't judge me too much please. :D**

**I hope you like it and feel free to let me know what you think ;)**

* * *

Santana Lopez has always been the outcast. In high school she was known as the school's nerd and got slushies thrown at her every single day. She didn't have any friends, except Quinn, her best friend since kindergarten, and she was pretty much the school's punching bag. But things got even worse when they found out she was a lesbian. It seems that one of the cheerleaders heard a conversation between her and Quinn and told the whole school about it. From that day on her life was hell. Everyone teased her and called her horrible names like dyke and Lezpez, and the slushies became more frequent. She just wanted everything to be over, she just wanted to get out of Lima and never look back, forgetting everything that happened in that place… except one thing. She knew that pinning over something she could never have was foolish but she just couldn't seem to get her out of her head. Since that day when she saw those beautiful hypnotizing blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean and that silky smooth blonde hair cascading down her shoulders making her look like a goddess, Santana Lopez had been in love with Brittany S. Pierce. Brittany was the girl everyone wanted to be like and the girl who everyone wanted. Despite of being the new girl Brittany was able to make her way to the top and became popular. She was a cheerleader but she wasn't mean like the others, she was kind and warm. Santana loved that about her, well she loved everything about her, though she never spoke to the girl or even tried to for that matter. She was too shy and was afraid that the girl would laugh in her face and break her heart in front of the whole school. So all throughout her senior year Santana decided to watch her love interest from afar and at times her heart would skip a beat when the girl would look at her way and smile, that warming loving smile she always had on.

But now she was starting fresh in a new city. Her torment high school days were over and now she was ready for what was in store for her at college. She was going to NYU as well as Quinn and both decided to rent an apartment instead of living in the cramped dorms of the campus.

She was now walking towards her first class and no one pushed her against a locker or threw a slushie at her face. Everything was different. No one cared about social status in college and Santana felt like she fitted in for once in her life.

As she entered the classroom she noticed a few people already there, chatting away like they had known each other since forever. She took a seat at the back of the class and soon after that, students started to come in and took their seats as well.

Santana was so focused on her notebook that she didn't even notice someone taking the seat that was beside her. Only when the teacher started the lecture did she pull her head from her notebook and looked towards the front of the class. All throughout the lecture Santana could feel eyes on her and it was only then that she noticed the person beside her. She didn't look at the person's way, feeling kind of uncomfortable, so she decided to just pretend she didn't notice the staring and focused on the professor.

The bell finally rang and Santana packed up her things and got up from her seat. As she turned to walk towards the door she caught a glimpse of the person that was sitting beside her and her heart completely stopped. Because she knew that hair, she used to dream of touching it (she realized now how creepy that sounded) and the person that it belongs to is none other than the girl who Santana has been in love with, Brittany S. Pierce.

* * *

Okay, so maybe she didn't think this through but she can't back out now. She was always afraid in high school and now it was time to gain some balls, figuratively speaking. So, maybe after seeing Brittany two weeks ago, Santana felt like this was a second chance, like this was the time to tell Brittany how she really feels. The only thing she didn't know was that she only would gain courage to pour all her feelings out to… a piece of paper. And that's what was resting on top of Brittany's desk right now. She was debating whether to let it be there or to pick it up and throw it away. But before she could make any decision Brittany entered the room and walked towards her seat beside the Latina. Santana held her breath as Brittany got closer and closer and her heart started to beat a mile an hour when she saw through the corner of her eyes the blonde picking up the note and reading it to herself.

_Dear Brittany,_

_I never thought I would be one of those people who writes their feelings down on a piece of paper instead of saying it face to face, but I guess I'm not as brave as I thought I was so…_

_I don't really know what to say or write to be more specific, because you just take my breath away every time I look at you. I know, I know, that's way too cheesy but that's what you make me feel. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen and one of the kindest too. Even on the rainiest of days you can brighten up the whole world with your warming smile. You're my sunshine Brittany…_

_I hope one day I can tell you all of this in person._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

She saw a trace of a smile on the blonde's face and that made Santana burst with joy (on the inside). She was brought back by her festivities in her head by the soft voice of the girl beside her. "Hey, Santana right? We went to high school together."

"Uh…Y-Yeah." Santana let out shakily, chastising herself for being such a stuttering mess in front of her crush.

Brittany smiled at the Latina's cuteness. "Do you happen to know who left this here in my desk?" She asked as she showed the piece of paper folded neatly in her hands.

"N-No, sorry." Santana said nervously and looked down to her notebook.

"Oh." Brittany sounded disappointed. "Thanks, anyway." And that was the end of their conversation. And as strange as it seemed Santana felt kind of happy because she finally got to speak to the girl of her dreams. Score!

* * *

Their second conversation came two weeks after the first one. They were in class when Santana felt the strawberry scent that belonged to Brittany so close that she swore she would pass out. "Hey, do you have a pen? I kind of forgot mine." The blonde asked shyly, biting on her bottom lip nervously, something Santana thought was extremely adorable.

Santana dug through her bag until she found her spare pen. "Here." She handed it to the blonde, who smiled in appreciation.

"You don't speak much, do you?" Brittany asked half intrigued, half amused. Santana only shrugged in response. "I don't bite, you know." The blonde said jokingly, but the Latina gulped nervously, images of Brittany and herself doing some none PG-rated things popping up in her head.

"Uh… I just… don't have anything interesting to say." Santana said nervously, blushing furiously, which she tried to cover before the blonde could see but failed completely.

"I bet that's not true." The blonde said sweetly. "How about we go to Starbucks after class and get to know each other a little better?"

Santana almost choked at hearing those words coming out of Brittany's mouth. The blonde wanted to go out with her? The beautiful lovely Brittany S. Pierce wanted to go out with the nerdy loser Santana Lopez? The world might be about to end.

She shook herself out of her thoughts when she realized the blonde was still waiting for a reply. "S-Sure." When will she stop being such a stuttering mess in front of Brittany? Ugh!

"Cool!" Brittany said excitedly and they both returned their attention to the front of the class, with Santana not being able to contain the radiant smile that appeared on her face.

* * *

"So tell me something about yourself." Brittany asked when they took their seats in front of one another, drinks in hand.

"Like what?" Santana asked a bit shyly.

"What do you like to do? What are your dreams? That kind of stuff."

"Well I kind of sing all the time, that's what I most like to do, it's kind of my passion really. I would really like to be a singer someday, but I don't know…" She finished shrugging and took a sip from her drink.

"Hey, don't be so negative. I bet you're an amazing singer and one day your songs will be on top of the billboard charts." She said while nudging the Latina playfully, earning her a smile from the girl.

"I doubt it." Santana said under her breath. "What about you?"

"I love to dance. Since I could walk I've been dancing, well at least that's what my mom says." They both laughed at this last part and Santana felt less nervous at being so close with the girl she's in love with.

As the time went by Santana and Brittany found themselves having quite a pleasant conversation. They found lots of things in common, chatted about everything and anything and there was not a moment of silence whatsoever. They had fun in the company of one another. Sometimes Santana's heart would almost leap out of her chest when their fingers brushed and she would always blush furiously when that happened, earning a few adorable giggles and sweet smiles from the girl in front of her.

They parted ways when Brittany figured out that she was really late for her dance lesson. She apologized a million times to Santana and before she went out the door she planted one of the lightest and softest of kisses on the Latina's cheek. Santana stood frozen in her place as she watched the blonde rush out the door. Did Brittany really kiss her on the cheek? Was she dead right now? She couldn't control the million emotions that were coursing through her body at that moment. The only thing she was able to do was trace with her hand the place where the blonde had kissed her and smile like a maniac. She was the happiest girl in the world!

* * *

Santana and Brittany continued to go to Starbucks after class every week and they became really good friends. Santana was happy that she finally could hold on a conversation with the blonde without being a stuttering mess. Well she still blushed every now and then but she would like to think she was improving (she wasn't). One thing she knew for sure was that she couldn't confess her feelings to the girl in person… at least not yet. So she wrote another note. She put the piece of paper, folded neatly, on the blonde's desk and then waited for the girl to show up.

She didn't have to wait long because a few minutes later Brittany entered the classroom and walked up to her with a smile on her face. She greeted Santana and took her seat, only then noticing the piece of paper. She picked it up and unfolded it carefully, taking in every word that was written in there.

_Dear Brittany,_

_I was trying to come up with something more romantic in these note but I guess I'm not that good with words, so I apologize in advance._

_In the past few weeks I've been watching you (I'm not a stalker, I promise!) and one of the things I noticed a lot was your eyes. You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Every time I look at them it's like everything around me disappears and all that matters is you. You probably think that I'm a creep but I can promise that the only thing I am is a girl in love._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Santana felt happy at seeing the radiant smile plastered on the blonde's face. The way the girl would laugh at something and then would blush, it was the cutest thing Santana had ever seen.

Brittany turned to her and the Latina averted her eyes and pretended she was paying attention to the class. "Hey San? Did you see who put this here?" The blonde asked showing her the piece of paper.

"Uh…no. That was already there when I got here." She said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Hopefully Brittany wouldn't see through her lie. "What's that?"

"It's a note, from a secret admirer. It's the second time already and I really would like to know who this person is. They are so sweet and funny." Brittany rambled on with a dreamy look on her face and Santana did a little happy dance on the inside.

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" Santana asked carefully, avoiding the blonde's eyes, afraid that the girl might discover the truth if she looked her in the eyes.

"No." Brittany sighed sadly. "The only thing I know is that it's a girl."

"What?!" Santana said more loudly than she had intended to which made some heads turn their way. She apologized to them and then turned back to the blonde. "H-How do you know that?" She asked shakily, afraid that she might have been caught. Did Brittany know it was her?

"Well it says right here on the note." Brittany said as she showed the Latina where her secret admirer revealed that they were in fact a girl.

How could she not have noticed that little detail when she was writing the note? How could she have been so stupid? Now Brittany wouldn't care about the notes, the girl was straight for god's sake…Wait! "You're okay with that? That your secret admirer is a g-girl?" Santana asked after realizing that the blonde wasn't freaking out.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Brittany asked confused.

"I thought you were straight. In high school you only dated boys so I assumed…" Santana trailed off, her cheeks turning pink.

"Well, I like everyone. I don't care about if they're a boy or a girl, I only care about who they are on the inside." And it was in that moment that Santana thought she might actually have a chance with the girl of her dreams and that made her the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

On the next few weeks Santana didn't see Brittany as much, only in class and even then they didn't talk a lot. The blonde was busy rehearsing for a showcase she had coming up and so their little dates at Starbucks had to be cancelled. Santana missed the girl…a lot. Those days she would sit down and have long conversations with Brittany were the best days of her life. Being with the blonde was the best part of her day. And now she was a sad little panda.

What she didn't like at all was when Brittany introduced her to Emily. Emily was the blonde's new dance partner and to irk the Latina even more the girl was in the same class Brittany and Santana had together. And when they found out that little detail Emily started sitting beside Brittany, stealing all the little time she had with the blonde. She never hated someone in her life, but Emily was making her change that. The girl was gorgeous with her brown hair and blue eyes and that made the Latina super jealous. How could she compete with that?

So Santana decided to write another note to Brittany. She put it on the blonde's desk as usual and waited for the girl to arrive. But when she arrived she didn't come alone. Emily was by her side and they were both giggling and joking around, which made Santana's heart break a little.

But all that changed when the blonde noticed the all too familiar piece of paper. She completely ignored Emily, to which Santana smiled triumphantly, and picked up the note, reading it slowly and taking everything in.

_Dear Brittany,_

_Yeah, you guessed it! This is me again… well you don't know who me really is but… I hope one day I can tell you._

_But moving on… I just wanna tell you about another thing that I love about you… Your smile. It was the very first thing that I noticed about you… and at that moment, when I saw your warming loving smile… I could swear by heart stopped. I know I'm being cheesy again but I blame you for that!_

_I just hope this note makes you smile so I can see it one more time…_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

And it did. It did make the blonde smile so wide that she might have hurt her cheeks. And Santana smiled too because she realized that she was the one putting those smiles on Brittany's face and with that thought she knew she still had a chance…

* * *

All her hopes were broken a few weeks later when Brittany approached her with an excited look on her face. "San, I found out who my secret admirer is."

With those words Santana's heart stopped. She couldn't believe this was happening. Brittany found out it was her. What was she going to do? Was Brittany going to stop talking to her? She couldn't lose her. "Y-You found o-out?"

"Yeah. And it was right in front of me all along." Brittany said looking at the Latina right in the eyes. Santana didn't know what to say or what to do. Should she run away right now and hide in the biggest hole she could find? "It's Emily."

Those two little words brought Santana back from her thoughts and she stared at the blonde in shock. Emily? No, it was her. She was the secret admirer not Emily! "Why do you think it's Emily?" She asked in a small voice.

"Because she told me." Brittany said still smiling, not noticing the turmoil of emotions running through Santana's body. What was she suppose to do now? Tell the blonde the truth? Or let her think Emily is the secret admirer?

"Well… that's good right?" Santana said with a forced smile. On the inside she was chastising herself for being such a coward but now there was no turning back. "I gotta go home Britt, Quinn said she needed help with something so… I'll see you tomorrow." And then she just turned away from the blonde and walked as fast as she could, a few tears already threatening to spill from her eyes.

* * *

"She thinks Emily is her secret admirer Quinn." Santana said through one of her sobs.

When Quinn arrived home that day she found her best friend sprawled out on the couch, eating ice-cream and crying her eyes out. She was able to make Santana tell her what had happened and in the end she came to one conclusion… her best friend was an idiot. And she told her just that. "You're an idiot."

"Thanks a lot, that really helps." Santana said sarcastically.

"It's true Santana, you're an idiot. You've been in love with this girl since high school and you had multiple chances to tell her just that, but because you're an idiot you let some other girl take your place." Quinn sighed and looked at the teary eyes of her best friend. "You have to tell her the truth San… before it's too late."

* * *

Santana finally decided to come clean. She was going to tell the whole truth to Brittany tonight and that was no turning back. She just hoped the blonde wouldn't be mad at her or worse would never speak to her again. That would break Santana.

But she couldn't think like this or she would never go through with her plan. Speaking of which, it's almost about to start. She's freaking out and has been a nervous wreck since her and Brittany arrived at the bar. The blonde had noticed this and had asked a few times if she was okay. Santana just put a fake smile on every time and told her everything was fine.

She slipped a piece of paper into the blonde's jacket pocket, without the girl noticing of course, and told her she would be right back. She walked onto the stage with her shaky legs and took a deep breath before speaking. "Hello everyone. My name is Santana Lopez and I'm gonna sing to you. I hope you like it." She said these last words looking directly at Brittany, who was smiling at her.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

Her eyes never left Brittany's as she sang the words of the song.

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I've started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

She poured everything she was feeling into the lyrics of the song and she hoped the blonde would figure out that this was for her. Santana couldn't fight the feeling anymore.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been runnin' round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

_And ever as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I've started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars forever_

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I've started fighting for  
Even if I have to crawl upon your floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

As the music ended Santana walked out of the stage feeling a rush of adrenaline coursing through her body. She wasn't nervous anymore, she was excited. She was ready to tell Brittany that she's in love with her. But as she pushed through the crowd and reached the blonde all hopes she had were shattered into a million pieces as well as her heart. Because right there with Brittany, kissing the soft lips that Santana always dreamed of kiss, holding the blonde's body against her own, was Emily. And it was right there that Santana knew she had lost. She turned away from that excruciating painful sight and ran away as fast as she could, tears already falling down her face at a rapid pace.

* * *

Brittany was laying down on her bed thinking about everything that had been going on. She hadn't seen or talked to Santana in two days since she mysteriously disappeared from the bar. She didn't know what happened, one minute the Latina was there and the next she was gone without saying a word to her. Brittany was kind of angry at her. Why didn't she say anything to her?

Other thing that was filling her mind was Emily and the kiss they had shared. Brittany would like to think it was perfect and that she enjoyed it, but the reality was that she didn't enjoy it and it was definitely not perfect. She didn't saw fireworks or felt butterflies in her stomach, she didn't feel anything… and she knew why. She sighed in frustration and got up from her bed, deciding that the best way to forget about everything was to busy herself. And what better way to do just that than cleaning her dorm room? She picked up a jacket that was resting on the floor and put it on her bed. As she did so a piece of paper fell from the jacket's pocket and onto the floor. She picked it up and recognized the note almost immediately. She unfolded it quickly, excited to see what it contained.

_Dear Brittany,_

_This is going to be my last note. Why, you ask. Well I decided to finally stop being a coward. I'm gonna tell you everything, the whole truth. So here it goes…_

_I first saw you in History class, you were the new girl and the teacher was introducing you to the class. I didn't pay much attention, I was kind of on my own little world… But when I heard your angelic voice my head shot up and our eyes locked. In that moment you got me hooked. You were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I think you smirked at me, but that was probably wishful thinking, and me being the nervous mess I am I blushed and ducked my head._

_From that day on every time you walked pass me in the halls I would stare at you and smile like a love-sick puppy when you weren't looking. And every time you did look (it probably wasn't me you were looking at, but I like to think it was) my heart would almost leap out of my chest._

_I never talked to you in high school because I was always afraid and me being the loser of the school I thought I didn't stand a chance. But when I saw you again I thought this was my second chance. The chance to tell you all the things I wanted to but that I never had the courage to._

_So here it goes…_

_Brittany S. Pierce…_

Brittany had a few tears running down her face as she turned the piece of paper around, letting a gasp of surprise at the words written there.

_I love you…_

_Sincerely,_

_Santana Lopez_

She folded the note and put it in her pocket, rushing out the door. She arrived at her destiny a few minutes later and knocked on the door frantically. "I'm coming. Jeez." She heard from inside.

"Brittany?" The girl asked clearly surprised to see the blonde there in front of her apartment door.

"Hey Quinn. Is Santana here? I need to talk to her." Brittany asked desperately, stealing a few glances at the inside of the apartment hoping to catch a glimpse of the Latina.

"No." Quinn said in a harsh tone, she was clearly pissed at Brittany. "And I would appreciate if you would leave her alone. You hurt her enough already."

"What? What do you mean I hurt her? I didn't do anything."

"She saw you kissing that other girl Emma or Ella or something. She was completely broken when she came home. I've never seen my best friend like that Brittany and it scared the hell out of me. So please… just stay away from her." Quinn said a little less harshly.

"I can't do that." Brittany said in a quiet but determined tone. "I really need to see her Quinn. I promise you I won't hurt her. Please, just tell me where she is." She looked right into the blonde's eyes and Quinn could see she was being honest.

Quinn sighed. "She's at her parents' house, in Lima."

Brittany hugged the blonde tightly and smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

Santana was on the couch just eating junk food and moping around. She had been in Lima for three days and even the distance didn't wash away her thoughts about a certain blue eyed girl. And every time the blonde's face came up in her mind the image of Brittany kissing Emily would appear as well and tears would well up in her eyes.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she almost didn't hear someone knocking at the door. She got up from the couch with a groan of displeasure and walked to the door. When she opened it she was met with the sight of a guy holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Are you Santana Lopez?" The guy asked.

"Yeah." She drawled out, looking at the guy suspiciously.

"These are for you." He handed her the flowers and then walked away without another word.

"Asshole." She muttered under her breath as she closed the door behind her. She brought the bouquet to the living room and put it down on the coffee table. She inspected it for a few seconds, admiring the bright colors of the flowers, and then found a card. She picked it up and unfolded it.

_You're the sweetest person I've ever met._

_- Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S. You will find me at the school._

Santana looked at the card completely confused. Who sent her this? Was someone playing a prank on her? Should she really go to the school? What harm could it make? So with her mind made up Santana walked towards the school, which wasn't too far away from her parents' house.

Ten minutes later she arrived at the front of the school. She opened the door cautiously and, if she was being completely honest, she was a tad bit afraid. She couldn't help but think someone was going to jump on her and kill her right there. Lots of murders in horror movies happened in schools so…

As she closed the door behind her she noticed a small piece of paper taped onto a locker: _Follow the arrows and you'll find me waiting for you._

She looked around and sure there were arrows on the floor leading her to her secret admirer. She walked carefully and still cautious of her surroundings. She still wasn't too sure about this but she couldn't back out now. The arrows ended in front of the gym door and onto it was taped another note: _Will you be my date to prom?_

That made Santana even more confused. What was going on right now? Who was this person? Well there was just one way to find out. Santana opened the gym door slowly and was flabbergasted at what she saw inside. There were lights everywhere and there was music playing in the background. The place was beautiful, Santana had to admit.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" Santana looked around trying to find the mystery person.

"You found me." Was whispered in her ear, causing the Latina to jump up in shock. She turned around quickly and brown eyes locked with blue ones. Santana couldn't breathe at that moment and she could feel her heart trying to leap away.

"Brittany." Was the only thing she was able to say. She was completely caught off guard. What was Brittany doing here?

"Hi San." The blonde said with that warming loving smile she possessed.

"W-What are you doing here Brittany?" Santana asked shakily.

"I came here to find you." The blonde confessed softly. "I found your note, the last one." This was it. This was the moment that Brittany would tell her to leave her alone, to never speak to her again. This was the moment that the blonde would break her heart. "Why didn't you tell me San? All this time… why didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked as she took the Latina's hands in her own, making Santana look up at her. "I was in love with you too, you know." Is she hearing correctly? Brittany loved her? "I still am." The blonde whispered softly and gave the girl in front of her a sweet smile. Santana was at the verge of tears now. All this time and the girl of her dreams was in love with her too. She was so happy that she couldn't contain the wide grin that appeared on her face.

"Is this real?" Brittany simply nodded in response, she loved this dorky side of the Latina, it was extremely adorable. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you were dating Quinn." The blonde confessed, earning a light giggle from Santana. Her and Quinn? No, never did and never would happen! "You two were always together and stuff so I just thought you two were a couple. That's why I never talked to you and decided to watch you at a distance." She revealed bashfully, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. "And FYI I _was_ looking at you all those times you were looking at me." It was Santana's turn to blush furiously and look down bashfully. "You never answered my question." That made Santana look up at the blonde, confusion written all over her face. "Will you be my date to prom?" Santana smiled so big she swore her face would fall off.

"Yes." She whispered shyly and the blonde gave her a radiant smile in return. Brittany extended her hand and Santana took it, giggling like a school girl with a crush. Well it was kind of true so…

Brittany guided Santana's hands onto her shoulders and put her owns hands on the Latina's waist, pulling the girl closer to her. They danced slowly to the song playing softly in the background, their eyes never leaving one another's.

Santana couldn't believe this was happening. It felt like a dream. She was here dancing with the girl she has loved since high school and found out that Brittany has been in love with her for just as long.

"Can I kiss you?" Santana looked up at a blushing Brittany and couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. Instead of giving her a verbal response Santana looked at the blonde's pink lips and leaned in slowly.

Brittany saw the movement and smiled before leaning in herself. They could feel each other's breaths on their lips, causing shivers to run through their bodies. And then… it happened. Just the softest of touches. And they both could swear they saw fireworks. It was amazing.

Brittany was the first one to move her lips against Santana's and the Latina followed her lead. Their lips moved expertly against one another's just exploring and relishing in the amazing feeling it created.

Santana shyly let her tongue wander into Brittany's mouth, wanting to feel more of the blonde. Brittany smiled into the kiss and massaged the Latina's tongue with her own, eliciting a small moan from the girl.

They couldn't get enough of each other. Now that they had found out how it felt to kiss the other, they couldn't let go. Brittany pulled Santana even closer to her, if that was even possible, and the Latina started massaging the back of the blonde's neck, eliciting a few sounds of pleasure from the girl.

Their lips kept moving with no rush, they had all the time in the world and they wanted to remember this moment forever. So they poured all they were feeling into the kiss and it was the best thing that both ever experienced in all their lives.

When air became a necessity they broke apart slowly, Santana's eyes still closed. She felt the soft touch of Brittany's hand on her cheek and fluttered her eyes open, locking them with blue ones. "I love you." Brittany whispered wholeheartedly, making the Latina's heart burst with happiness.

"I love you too." Santana said with a sweet smile on her face.

Their lips found each other again and they knew, at that moment, they had found the one… they had found each other.


End file.
